


Inevitability

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Deathfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long life, short life... only now, until it is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitability

Once a long-lived being and a short-lived one choose to be together, there are demons to face of the partner left alone at the end. The trick to it lies in accepting that everyone lives now, and tomorrow is promised to none.

A peace falls on the ephemeral half of the partnership, that the other will live on past them, carrying on the legacy of their union.

That peace, shattered so abruptly in an onslaught by Darkseid and his full army, had never been more than a figment of Bruce's imagination. He stands, cane under one hand, other hand resting on the marker stone in the family cemetery, and vows to carry on their legacy for how many ever years he still has.

Only the clouds may shed tears for the one who once flew among them as Bruce walks away.


End file.
